


When The World Was Mine

by shadowsamurai



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't realise what you have until you've lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The World Was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read from either Steed or Mrs Peel's PoV, though personally, I think it's Steed. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

JS-EP-JS-EP-JS-EP

The sun always shone, the sky was always blue,  
When the world was mine.

No heartache to suffer, no tears to cry,  
When the world was mine.

There was always laughter, always smiles,  
When the world was mine.

Life was simple, the future golden,  
When the world was mine.

Pain was fleeting, joy the same,  
When the world was mine.

We were strong, and we were invincible,  
When the world was mine.

You were with me in my world,  
And you were my world.  
And that world was mine.

When it changed, I couldn't say,  
Was it tomorrow or yesterday?  
The rain came, the sky turned grey,  
And all I knew was heartache and tears,  
Because you had gone away.

The future turned to ashes, the past to dust,  
Life is no longer simple and I do what I must,  
No joy any more, the pain is just  
My only companion now,  
My hopes have all been crushed.

But no longer am I strong,  
No longer am I invincible.

The world is still mine,  
But you are someone else's.

FIN


End file.
